A Different Night, A Different Dance
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: An alternate version of what could have happened at Scandals if things were different. Some friendly conversation between Dave and Kurt, and maybe a little dancing. Written for a friend.


**AN: This isn't my usual ship. I offered to write a oneshot for a friend of mine with any pairing. This was the result of the challenge.**

**What you need to know: Blaine doesn't exist. Kurt transferred to Dalton, but didn't transfer back to McKinley. I think the rest sorts itself out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

A Different Night, A Different Dance

"Kurt?" a voice asked. Kurt turned at the bar to face a burly guy in a baseball cap. It took a moment to realize who it was.

"David?" Kurt hadn't seen Dave Karofsky since McKinley's Prom months earlier.

He had gone as Brittany's date because former students weren't allowed to buy tickets for themselves. But just because he had transferred schools did mean he wanted to miss out on prom with his friends.

That was a night to remember. He had gotten a tearful and sincere apology from Dave, and a crown for winning prom queen (which he didn't think it was possible, being he didn't even go to the school). His original impulse on hearing his name was to run. Instead he proudly accepted the title and showed the crowd that he was proud to be Kurt Hummel and no one could touch him. Despite his strength on the stage, he was thrown when Dave left him stranded on the dance floor when it was time or the prom royalty to dance. Mike, Tina, and Rachel had all moved towards him, and Rachel reached him first, they danced until their feet were sore. He'd never been more thankful for his friends. But at the same time he didn't hold it against Dave, he wasn't ready, and that was fine, he couldn't be angry at him for that.

"I never thought I'd see you in a place like this." He glanced around at the admittedly shabby bar. "Always figured you have better places to be."

Kurt took a sip of his virgin Shirley Temple. "Truthfully, this wasn't my idea. My roommate has been pestering me to 'get out there' for weeks. I finally just gave in." he pointed to an attractive guy in a striped shirt that was grinding against a stranger on the dance floor, "That's him. Sebastian, nothing like him."

Even Dave picked up on the slightly irritated tone in Kurt's voice.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan," Dave gave Kurt a smile. Kurt smiled slightly too and shook his head.

"What gave you that idea?" he sighed, "I'm not a fan of his tendency to hit on anything that moves. I like romance. Or at least being subtle or sweet. He's like jungle cat stalking its prey."

Dave glanced at the dance floor again, "I can see that." He looked back a Kurt, "I think I'm going to have to side with you on the romance thing."

Kurt tried not to look shocked. Dave chuckled lightly at the expression on his face.

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like if you are going to spend time with someone it should mean something. Especially if it's going to be physical."

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Kurt eyed Dave for a moment, "I misjudged you. Tell me, where do you stand on musicals?" They both smiled slightly.

They talked amicably for a while. Dave had a ton of questions about Dalton. Kurt answered all of them, occasionally asking about Dave's new school. He had heard from Finn that he had transferred. Dave would hang his head and apologize anytime a hurtful memory would come up.

Kurt finally placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok. I forgive you." He waited until the other boy met his eyes. "I was angry, I was scared, but you've changed. I look at you and I can see that you are coming into being your own person. I'm proud of you David."

Dave did not see that one coming, his eyebrows shot up.

"Thanks," he said quietly, barely audible over the music.

They sat in silence for a little while. As "Sometimes" started to play through the club, Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh.

"God, I haven't heard this song in forever." He sang a long for a line or too, not caring how he looked. Dave looked on in wonder. Kurt was so secure in himself. Dave hoped to be more like him one day.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

Kurt stopped singing immediately, "What?"

Dave shrugged, "Well I kind of owe you a dance, don't I? After being such a jerk at prom… you know, if you want to. I understand if you don't."

Kurt regarded him for a moment. This was a different Dave than he knew before he transferred. He slide off his stool and offered a hand to Dave.

"Let's dance."

It was a little disjointed at the beginning, both wanted to lead and neither were used to dancing with some one of the other's build. But, halfway through the song they had fallen into a rhythm.

When the song ended and a slower song started and Dave let go of Kurt's hands.

"Thanks for the dance. Um, sorry I stepped on your feet in the beginning there."

Kurt smiled kindly, "You did just fine."

Dave looked back at the bar, clearly not wanting to sit back down.

"We don't have to stop you know," Kurt said gently. A bright smile graced Dave's face.

"Really?"

Kurt just took his hand and nodded.

As Kurt swayed, following Dave's lead, he thought how odd it was that the body that had caused him so much fear and pain, now felt so comfortable, he'd be willing to say that that he felt safe in Dave's arms. It was something that Kurt had never considered when he was being taunted. There was a certain security that went along with being held by a guy Dave's size.

They didn't stop after that dance either. The music kept going and they only ventured back to the bar to get drinks, or to talk if the song didn't agree with them.

The last dance of the night found Dave and Kurt still on the dance floor; Kurt's chin resting on Dave's shoulder.

Dave cleared his throat and Kurt picked his head up off the taller boy's shoulder.

"Kurt, I was wondering if…" he was looking everywhere but down at Kurt.

"What Dave?" They'd been dancing together most of the night, Kurt couldn't understand why he would sound so nervous.

"Would you maybe want to catch a movie or something tomorrow?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before his face shifted into a smile.

"I'd like that."

Dave's face lit up and he placed a quick kiss on a startled Kurt's cheek. The next moment Dave remembered the last time he'd been that close to Kurt.

"Sorry, was that –"

He was cut off by a giggle from Kurt. He couldn't help it. Dave was being so sweet and now he looked all flustered.

"That was fine." Kurt rested his head back on Dave's shoulder. Dave stared at the far wall, processing everything that had happened that night.

Kurt was surprised, again, when he heard Dave singing softly in his ear. Kurt had never pegged him as a Norah Jones fan, but there he was, singing perfectly along with the song.

"I left you by the house of fun, don't know why I didn't come… When I saw the break of day, wished that I could fly away, 'stead of kneeling in the sand, catching teardrops in my hand…"

Kurt listened to him sing the rest of the song and the music stopped for the night. They pulled apart slowly. Kurt looked around, searching for something, and then smiled sheepishly at Dave.

"You think you could give me a ride home? It looks like my roommate left without me."

Sure enough, Sebastian was no where in sight. Dave smiled and offered Kurt his hand. Kurt took it and they walked together to the parking lot.

_Fin._

**AN: This is my fist attempt at Kurtofsky, please let me know if it was any good.**


End file.
